Mixed Up
by chosenfire28
Summary: Answer to littleoldme's SummersMars household challenge on TtH. Keith Mars marries Joyce Summers and two families must merge in the town of Neptune, California.
1. Prologue

Mixed UpBy: chosenfire Spoilers: BtVS-post season 5, but Joyce didn't die. Buffy still defeated Glory and saved Dawn without having to take a dive off the tower. Faith got out of the prison and lives with the Summers, friends with Buffy. Spike is now a human/vampire hybrid(Sunlight, breathing, heartbeat, super senses, strength, speed, healing, occasional blood) Veronica Mars- post season 1, Alicia died(car accident) over the summer and left custody of Wallace and Darrell to Keith. Tension between the PCHers and Logan (09ers) over Felix's murder. Pairings: Buffy/Spike, Veronica/Logan, Keith/Joyce, Faith/Lamb, Dawn?( either Weevil, Wallace, or Duncan)  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Rob Thomas owns Veronica Mars, sadly not me.  
Summary: Keith Mars and his household(Veronica(18), Wallace(17), Logan(17), and Darrell(7)) merge with his new wife Joyce Summers and her family(Buffy(20), Dawn(16), Faith(19), Spike(140+), and Willow(20)) and wackiness ensues. 

---------------------

The Gallery, Sunnydale, California

"Hello Ms.Summers, I'm Keith Mars." Keith smiled charmingly shaking the hand of the attractive gallery owner Mars Investigations had been hired to assist in retrieving stolen items.

"Call me Joyce" she smiled looking into his friendly blue eyes. It had been a while since she had last found a man interesting, at least a man that didn't turn out to be a robot. Not one of her finer moments.

"Well Joyce" Keith liked the fill of her name on his lips "I reassure you that I will do everything in my power to get to the bottom of this case." He walked beside her through the recently damaged wing of her business.

Joyce looked him over for a second then finally came to a decision "I hope this doesn't seem to forward but would you like to get a cup of coffee with me?" she stopped trying to still her nerves.

"I would like that." Keith grinned clearly pleased.

----------------------

"Your what?" Buffy yelled at her mom following her into the kitchen her face panicked at the bombshell her mother had just delivered on her.

"Are going on a date." Joyce grabbed her beige jacket of the counter turning to her oldest daughter "Make sure Dawn is in bed before eleven and have either Spike or Faith stay with her if you plan on patrolling tonight."

Faith had been released from prison over a couple of months ago by the Council to help them defeat Glory and protect Dawn.

When it came down to it though Spike had been the one to stop Glory from bleeding Dawn and as a reward the Powers had made him human, sort of. He had still retained his vampire strength, speed, healing, and senses.

Both Faith and Spike had moved into the Summers house at Joyce's, and to a lesser degrees Buffy's, urging. Faith sharing a room with Buffy and Spike moving into the basement.

A couple weeks after Tara had died from a heart disease she had kept secret and Willow had accepted Joyce's offer to become a member of the ever growing family, sharing a room with Dawn who was determined to learn magic from the practicing Wicca.

Joyce said this all as she was leaving, a shocked Buffy behind. Honestly, her daughter killed monsters for a living but she looked terrified at the thought of her mother dating.

---------------

"So does this Summers woman check out fine?" Veronica asked her dad in the front room of their new house. A necessary when Wallace and Darrell came to stay with them.

Alicia Fennell's car had been hit by a drunk driver and after over four hours of surgery and two days in a coma had died.

Because she had no other family when her will was read it was revealed that she had left custody of her two sons to her boyfriend Keith Mars, a man she trusted to care for and protect the most important things to her.

The court had refused to grant Logan's emancipation request and Keith had intervened taking custody of the teenage boy.

The new house was more like a mansion, being down the street from Duncan's, in the 09er district and had 7 bedrooms and 3 baths, and they were just getting settled dealing with the chaos of 3 teenagers, a P.I, and a 7 year old still grieving over the sudden death of his mother.

"Veronica!" Keith warned his nosy daughter "stay out of it."

"Sheesh" she held up her hands "Sorry." She still looked at him expectantly "So what's her deal?"

Before her father could reprimand her she reminded him "You've been dating for almost five months now and I have yet to met her. If it's as serious as I think it is I need to know a little about the woman that has my dad all ga-ga."

Keith studied his eighteen year old daughter for a second then seeing she wasn't going to back down relented. "Joyce is 43, runs a gallery, and has two biological daughters, two adopted daughters, and an adopted son. She is very successful and is completely fine with my job."

"So what about the kids?" Veronica questioned relentless and her Dad once again caved giving her the information she needed.

"Buffy is 20 and Dawn is 16, her children. She has adopted 19 year old Faith Lehane, 20 year old Willow Rosenberg, and 23 year old William Barlet. Buffy, Willow, and Faith attend UC Sunnydale. Dawn is a sophomore at Sunnydale High School, and William helps her at the Gallery and works part time at a small shop owned by Rupert Giles."

"That's a lot of kids." Veronica muttered still suspicious of the woman dating her father and tried to remember where she had heard the name Willow Rosenberg.

-----------------

"So what's up with this Keith Mars guy?" Faith asked Willow as they gathered in the basement.

Spike was reclining on the bed listening intently, Buffy sitting beside him. Willow and Dawn sat cross legged on the floor, and Faith stood tense between the two pairs wanting the dish on the guy making time with the woman she viewed as her mother.

Everyone's favorite hacker rattled off what she had learned going through the less legal networks. "Keith Mars is 40, divorced, was sheriff of Neptune until he was removed from office for bumbling the Lily Kane murder. He then opened up Mars Investigations and last year success solved the case that had gotten him removed as Sheriff. He has an 18 year old daughter with his ex-wife, Veronica. Over 5 months ago his girlfriend died and gave him custody of her twos sons, 17 year old Wallace and 7 year old Darrell. Recently he has also gotten custody of 17 year old Logan Echolls, the son of the movie star that killed Lily Kane."

Buffy took that all in then asked "So is he a demon, warlock, robot cause we are not going to repeat past history and I would really hate to kill another of my mom's boyfriends."

--------------

"The kids are going to hate this." Joyce smiled happy tears glistening in her eyes.

"So is that a yes?" Keith asked hopeful sitting across from her at the romantically lit restaurant table.

"It's a yes." Joyce told him and he slipped the diamond ring on her finger sealing their engagement.


	2. Tense Situations

Mixed Up

By: chosenfire28

Spoilers: BtVS-post season 5, but Joyce didn't die. Buffy still defeated Glory and saved Dawn without having to take a dive off the tower. Faith got out of the prison and lives with the Summers, friends with Buffy. Spike is now a human/vampire hybrid(Sunlight, breathing, heartbeat, super senses, strength, speed, healing, occasional blood) Veronica Mars- post season 1, Alicia died(car accident) over the summer and left custody of Wallace and Darrell to Keith. Tension between the PCHers and Logan (09ers) over Felix's murder.

Pairings: Buffy/Spike, Veronica/Logan, Keith/Joyce, Faith/Lamb, Dawn?( either Weevil, Wallace, or Duncan)

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Rob Thomas owns Veronica Mars, sadly not me.

Summary: Keith Mars and his household(Veronica(18), Wallace(17), Logan(17), and Darrell(7)) merge with his new wife Joyce Summers and her family(Buffy(20), Dawn(16), Faith(19), Spike(140+), and Willow(20)) and wackiness ensues.

AN: Okay finally here is the second chapter. This one is set in the Buffyverse and will focus on the relationship between Faith and Buffy and a little bit of Spike thrown in. Thank everybody for their reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 2 Tense Situations**

"Lehane your released." the guard yelled at the female prisoner unlocking the cell.

"What?" Faith hopped off the top bunk eyes dark in suspicion "I'm in for murder, how in the hell did I get released?"

"Looks like you got friends in very high places." the guard shook his head a smile gracing his lips "Some organization in England brought it to the judges attention that your confession was giving as a minor and they managed to get you released."

"Shit." Faith muttered following the guard out of the cell. She changed into her street clothes wondering what in the hell the Council wanted from her now. Her last couple of run ins with them they were trying to kill her.

She walked out of the high walls she had called home for over a year and grinned approaching the two men who waited for her "So I bet I have you two to thank for my freedom."

"Well." Wesley frowned and Angel shrugged "Not exactly."

Faith looked between the two men suspicious "So what's the deal?"

* * *

Buffy leaned against the counter of the Magic Box watching the door with a wary arms folded tightly.

"You know luv glaring at the door isn't going to make little miss psycho appear any faster." Spike observed from where he sat on one of the round tables swinging his legs in abject boredom. He was almost fully healed from the number Glory had done on him trying to find out who the Key was. The only reason he was there in the first place was Rupes had made the meeting mandatory and the was a possibility we was a member of the pathetic group of do gooders.

Willow and Tara were showing Dawn something in a basic spell book that had the teenagers eyes shining and Anya had a euphoric look on her face as the stood behind the cash register counting the days profits. Xander was watching her with a goofy grin on her face and Giles was going through the papers the Council had giving them still searching for any weakness Glory might posses.

"You know Spike." Buffy's smile to the vampire was deceptively sweet "When you start talking I have this sudden urge to bruise you."

Spike hopped of the table making his way to her smirking "So baby likes to play rough." he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Buffy rolled her eyes "You're a pig Spike." she took a quick step away from him unwilling to admit the slight quiver she got when he talked like that to her.

"So who am I suppose to kill around here." Faith stood in the doorway a black duffel bag slung on her shoulder and Buffy's face went blank as she stared at the dark Slayer her fist clenching reflexively at her side.

Spike saw this and chuckled muttering "Well, well, looks like things are finally going to get interesting around here."

* * *

"Listen B," Faith faced Buffy in the training room clearly nervous "I'm sorry about the shit…"

"Stop." Buffy interrupted her holding up her hand to stop whatever the other Slayer was going to say. She wouldn't believe it any way so it would just be a waste of time.

"Dawn is in trouble." Buffy told Faith softly "Some hell goddess wants to bleed my sister to get home and Giles and the Council think another Slayer would better our odds. If that means keeping Dawn safe I'll deal with it."

Buffy's arms were crossed defensively and her eyes were cold "But that doesn't make us friends, and it doesn't mean I trust you. I get that your trying to change, to make amends, I really do; but I'm not ready to forgive you" Buffy told her bluntly without hesitation "and I'll never forget.

Faith watched Buffy leave a pained expression on her face. Oh yeah, redemption was a bitch.

* * *

"Willow and Tara do spells all the time." complained following Buffy into the Summers house "and they started at my age, Tara a lot earlier."

"Willow became a witch to help save the world and Tara was trained by her mom." Buffy pointed out wanting to dissuade her kid sister from wanting to delve into the black arts.

"So" Dawn argued back "I can so help save the world and Willow and Tara already said they would train me."

"Girls." Joyce came into the front room wiping her hands on a towel. She had been doing dishes when she heard her daughters voices raised in the front room. "What's the problem?"

"Nothing." both girls denied automatically and Dawn gave Buffy a pleading look and headed upstairs. She somehow knew her mother wouldn't be okay with her interest in magic. She already worried all the time about Buffy killing demons.

Joyce watched Dawn rush to her room and decided to talk to her later. Whatever it was both of them weren't going to talk about it without some prodding on her part. Joyce faced her eldest daughter "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Buffy had called the Gallery earlier.

Buffy took a deep breath "Mom you know I love you so I need you to leave Sunnydale until after everything is settled with Glory."

"Buffy…" Joyce protested and Buffy interrupted her "I know you don't want to leave but Glory knows I have the Key and pretty soon she's going to try to get to me through you I can't protect both you and Dawn, I need to focus on her and it would look too suspicious if Dawn left too."

Joyce sighed "Buffy I really don't like this but I understand. There's an auction in New York I was going to send my assistant to but I guess I'll go." Joyce knew that the only person that could protect Dawn was Buffy and for her to do that there could be no distractions. "Just promise me you'll keep her safe."

"Always." Buffy whispered tears in her eyes and she hugged her mother reaffirming her promise "Always."


	3. Help Me

Mixed UP By: chosenfire28

Spoilers:

BtVS-post season 5, but Joyce didn't die. Buffy still defeated Glory and saved Dawn without having to take a dive off the tower. Faith got out of the prison and lives with the Summers, friends with Buffy. Spike is now a human/vampire hybrid(Sunlight, breathing, heartbeat, super senses, strength, speed, healing, occasional blood)

Veronica Mars- post season 1, Alicia died(car accident) over the summer and left custody of Wallace and Darrell to Keith. Tension between the PCHers and Logan (09ers) over Felix's murder. Pairings: Buffy/Spike, Veronica/Logan, Keith/Joyce, Faith/Lamb, Dawn?( either Weevil, Wallace, or Duncan)

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Rob Thomas owns Veronica Mars, sadly not me.

Summary: Keith Mars and his household(Veronica(18), Wallace(17), Logan(17), and Darrell(7)) merge with his new wife Joyce Summers and her family(Buffy(20), Dawn(16), Faith(19), Spike(140+), and Willow(20)) and wackiness ensues.

AN: This chapter is another flashback, this one is set in the VMverse and focuses on the Logan and the death of Alicia Fennell. I hope you like it and if you do let me know and if you don't let me know why and what would make it better.Thank you to evrybody who has been reviewing this story.

Chapter 3 Help Me

"I'm going to find out whose framing you and I'm going to make them pay." Veronica told Logan firmly fire in her eyes.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Logan demanded "The knife has my fingerprints all over it and everyone has assumed like father like son." Logan told her bitterly.

"Your not him." Veronica's voice was soft but firm "You'll never be him."

Logan swallowed his voice chocked with emotion doubt in his eyes "How do you know that?" The same blood ran through his veins, everyone had always told him he was his father's son through and through.

He got up from where he had been sitting beside her on the couch in her front room, Keith was at the office and told Veronica he would be home late so she had invited Logan over.

Logan stalked across the small living room clearly agitated "Everyone seems to think I'm the same type of bastard as him."

He had tried to call Duncan over the summer and every time he did they told him Duncan wasn't in. The last time he had call Celeste had told him Duncan didn't wish to speak with him and to never call again. He had tried to call Duncan's cell and had been stunned when he found out DK had blocked his number. His best friend wanted nothing to do with him.

"Everyone else is wrong." Veronica's told him firmly standing up beside him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned her head on his chest "I know you Logan, I believe in you."

Logan slammed the door of the limo shut as he got in it his face grim despite his recent acquittal of the murder of Felix Toombs. It didn't matter, no one believed he was innocent. His father's money had paid for the best lawyers and with the lack of evidence they couldn't charge him with anything.

To them he was just another rich white boy throwing money in the right direction to make the problem disappear.

"You okay?" Veronica asked him softly her hand slipping into his. She had stayed with him throughout the whole trial offering her support.

He looked over to her face that was filled with concern and smiled softly squeezing her hand in reassurance "I'll be fine." They both knew it was a lie but they desperately needed to believe it.

He kissed her forehead softly letting himself relax, things weren't okay but with her he could pretend.

"I'm sorry to inform you Mr. Mars but Ms. Fennell didn't make it." the doctor told Keith in sadly looking at him in sympathy.

Alicia Fennell had been driving home from work when her car had been hit by a drunk driver. She had been brought in in critical condition and the doctors had worked hard but had been unable to save her.

At those words Veronica wrapped her arms around Wallace and he buried his head into her shoulder gasping his body wracked with sobs.

"Mommy mommy." Darrell screamed loudly racing towards the doctor. Keith caught the seven year old boy lifting him up into his arms whispering soothingly into his ear "It's okay buddy, It will be okay." silent tears streaming down his face.

That night Wallace spent staying up all night on the floor in Veronica's room. The tears dried on his face and Veronica's arm around his shoulders.

Darrell slept with Keith curled up in a little ball the older man staying close to the child to be there when the nightmares hit and the crying resumed.

"We are here to read the last will and testament of Alicia Sharon Fennell," the lawyer intoned his assistant passing out copies to the party gathered in the room.

He started reading "I, Alicia Fennell. Being of sound mind do leave the whole of my possessions to be split evenly between my two sons Wallace Michael Fennell and Darrell Austin Fennell to be held until their eighteenth birthday. Until they reach legal age I leave them in the custody of Keith Mars." The lawyer closed the folder "Any questions?"

Keith looked over at the boys and Wallace shook his head "No."

Keith sat down in his office the door cracked so that he could watch Veronica teach Darrell how to focus her camera. Wallace had a file in front of him a phone to his ear talking to one of the clients about their case.

Veronica had been the one to suggest bringing the boys to the office to distract them. Darrell could play with all the cool gadgets and Wallace could use Veronica's own form of therapy and bury himself in cases.

Keith watched them for a moment then unfolded the letter Alicia had left with the lawyer.

Dear Keith,

Everyone knows life is short and if mine is shorter than I would have liked I don't want to leave this world knowing those I love aren't taken care of. My parents died soon after Wallace was born and our family was never large. I have an Aunt in New York but we stopped speaking after my mother's death. You are the only one I would trust to care for Wallace and Darrell, I know that would love and protect them because you are a good man. You are also a good father who has raised a strong and beautiful daughter and I know you'll do a good job. Please don't grieve long, you taught me how to love again and for that I am truly thankful. I'm sorry he couldn't make things work and as a friend and the woman that is trusting you with her children I am telling you to find someone. Find a woman you can love and who will love you back and don't let her go. You deserve to be happy. Please watch over them for me and tell them I love them and that even though I'm gone I will always be there with them, in their heart. Take care Keith and good luck, I have a feeling you'll need it.

Love,  
Alicia 


	4. The Gift

Mixed Up

By: chosenfire28

Spoilers: BtVS-post season 5, but Joyce didn't die. Buffy still defeated Glory and saved Dawn without having to take a dive off the tower. Faith got out of the prison and lives with the Summers, friends with Buffy. Spike is now a human/vampire hybrid(Sunlight, breathing, heartbeat, super senses, strength, speed, healing, occasional blood) Veronica Mars- post season 1, Alicia died(car accident) over the summer and left custody of Wallace and Darrell to Keith. Tension between the PCHers and Logan (09ers) over Felix's murder. Pairings: Buffy/Spike, Veronica/Logan, Keith/Joyce, Faith/Lamb, Dawn?( either Weevil, Wallace, or Duncan)

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Rob Thomas owns Veronica Mars, sadly not me.

Summary: Keith Mars and his household(Veronica(18), Wallace(17), Logan(17), and Darrell(7)) merge with his new wife Joyce Summers and her family(Buffy(20), Dawn(16), Faith(19), Spike(140+), and Willow(20)) and wackiness ensues.

AN: Yet again another flashback but it's a good one I promise. I got the script from so if any of this is familiar its from the show I just changed a few things. Also, I put Faith in Giles little role. Tell me what you think of the changes.

AN2: I'll be doing one more VM flashback and one more Buffy before I get into the story so Chapter 7 should feature the discovery of Keith and Joyce's engagement. If no one remembers really what the story is about go to the first chapter.

**Chapter 4 The Gift**

Buffy Summers opened the door into the alleyway looking at the two men and asked innocently "Hey, what's going on"  
The vampire turned his head to glare at the ditzy female that was ruining his meal and the victim pleaded to the woman "Help me! Call the police!"

The vampire just growled "Get outta here, girl." and turned back to the kid, but Buffy wasn't done

She approached the vampire and his intended victim her expression naive "You guys havin' a fight? 'Cause, you know, fighting's not cool." The vampire turned to glare at her and the kid, seeing his shifting interest yelled in warning "Get out of here."

" No," the vampire turned fully to Buffy measuring her up "she wants to stay. I don't mind a little appetizer." An evil smirk sliding into place.

Buffy frowned and walked towards the vampire unafraid "Have you ever heard the expression," she asked curiously "biting off more than you can chew"  
The vampire frowned, confused by her lack of fear and shook his head.  
Continuing with her little game Buffy asked "Okay. Um ... how about the expression, 'vampire slayer"  
To her shock the vampire didn't flinch just looked at her like she was crazy "What the hell you talkin' about?"

Surprised, Buffy paused "Wow. Never heard that one." She recovered quickly "Okay. How about, 'Oh god, my leg, my leg'?"

Tired with the girl's games the vampire growled and lunged at her. Buffy ducked his grab, punching him in the face and kicks his leg, hard snapping bone. The vampire feel to the ground holding his injured leg "Oh god! My leg."

Buffy grinned "See? Now we're communicating"  
They fight and Buffy gains the upper hand finding a piece of wood she slams it into the vampires heart and as the dust settles she contemplates "Wow. Been a long while since I met one who didn't know me."

She glances over and sees the stunned kid she tells him "You should get home."

With that she turns around and makes to reenter the Magic Box when stopped by the kids stammering question "H-how'd you do that?"

"But you're… you're just a girl."

Buffy pauses those words hitting her hard "That's what I keep saying." Without looking back she enters the Magic Box leaving the kid in the alleyway.

* * *

Giles had told her that if Glory managed to bleed Dawn on start the ritual the only way to stop it would be to stop the blood, to kill Dawn. Buffy wasn't going to let that happen. She had promised her mother she would protect Dawn and she would.

With a final heavy blow of Thor's hammer Buffy sent Glory off the tower and plummeting to the ground below. Unhindered now by the skank goddess Buffy rushed to the top of the tower as a tremor shook the earth and the sky ripped open, it was happening.

"Dawn!" she cried seeing her sister tied to the edge being bleed by a creepy little bastard.

"Buffy!" Dawn yelled near tears.

Buffy doesn't pause as she walks purposely to her little sister shoving the thing between them off the tower

"Here." Buffy answers Dawn quickly starting to undo the ropes.

"Buffy it hurts." Dawn cries and the Slayer looks down to see her bloody feet. "I got it, come here your going to be okay."

As Buffy tries to lead her away from the edge Dawn looks down and sees the growing light caused by her blood "Buffy its started." They both watch as it grows and creatures began spewing out lighting slashing across the sky.

"I'm sorry." Dawn tells Buffy tears in her eyes and Buffy shakes her head.

"It doesn't matter."

Dawn tries to break away from Buffy knowing what she has to do but the Slayer grabs he fear in her eyes "What are you doing?"

"I have to jump," Dawn explains sadly "the energy…"

"It will kill you. Buffy interrupts violently.

"I know," Dawn whispered to her softly "Buffy, I know about the ritual. I have to stop it." Glory had been all to happy to share the details with her.

"No"  
The tower shakes and they stumble. Desperately Dawn tells Buffy "I have to. Look at what's happening. More lightning crackles, even larger than before. Buffy looks up as a huge dragon flies out of the portal flying away as they watch. She can hear people screaming.

Seeing Buffy's fear Dawn continued "Buffy, you have to let me go. Blood starts it, and until the blood stops flowing, it'll never stop." She knew this.

Buffy stared at her little sister, only 14, in anguish. Giles had explained this to her. Dawn cries "You know you have to let me." Her voice is resigned "It has to have the blood."

With that Buffy realizes remembering Spike's words that its always blood, she remembers telling Dawn in the hospital that they share Summer's blood, remembers telling Giles and the gang that the monks made Dawn out of her, and that Death is her gift.

The Slayer's face is peaceful knowing what she has to do now. "Buffy no." Dawn cried realizing the way Buffy's mind was working.

"Dawnie I have to."

* * *

Giles made a move over to where Ben laid but Faith's hand on his arm stopped him "I'll do the clean up." she told him grimly and Giles stepped back letting her pass.

Faith approached the broken figure passing the hammer she had watched B weld to bring down Glory.

"I guess we're stuck with each other, huh baby?" Ben coughed talking to Glory whose still inside him, weakened.

Faith looks over to the others, Xander holding Anya who by saving him had gotten hurt, Willow's arm wrapped tightly around Tara the two witches looking inseperable, and glancing upward to watch Blondie begin his painful journey back up to the tower where B and the kid where.

Despite her past these people had accepted her, not with open arms but had let her become a member of their group, and she was going to take care of one of their problems for hem, it was the least she could do.

Faith kneeled down beside him her voice cold "Can you move?"

Ben breathed slowly "Need a ... a minute. She could've killed me."

Faith laughed humorlessly "No she couldn't. Never." She shakes her head "And sooner or later Glory will re-emerge and make B pay for that little act of mercy. B even knows that... And still she'll never take a human life."

Ben looks up at Faith listening intently and the Slayer grits her teeth "She's this goddamn hero, she's not like the rest of us."

"Us?" Ben questions painfully.

Faith finally looks down at him, into his eyes, and reaches down snapping his neck. She stands up whispering under her breath "She's not a killer." She looks back and her eyes lock with Giles, the job is done.

* * *

"No you don't love." Spike approached them looking worn but determined.

"I have to do this." Buffy told Spike firmly tears running down her cheeks. "I have to protect her."

Spike stood before her a sad smile touching his lips "Now I remember something about a promise, till the end of time remember."

"I have to jump." Buffy reaffirmed as the world went to hell around them.

Spike leaned down to kiss her lips softly letting himself have one taste of her glory then whispered in her ear "No, you don't."

His face shifted and before she could react his fangs sank into her neck his arm wrapping around her waist to hold her up as she grew weak. He drank enough to do what needed to be done and withdrew gently pushing her into the bits stunned arms.

Weak from the loss of blood Buffy looked at him terrified, not of him, but of what he was about to do.

Spike looked sadly at the both of them "Take good care of each other." His eyes locked with Buffy's "It doesn't take a soul to love, I do love you," he looked at Dawn "both of you."

His eyes lingered for a moment longer on Buffy then he turned away muttering under his breath "You idiotic lovesick ponce."

He then raced to edge diving off the tower and into the portal knowing beyond the pain ripping through his body that the women he loved would be safe, would live on.


	5. Broken and Mended

Mixed Up

By: chosenfire28

Spoilers: BtVS-post season 5, but Joyce didn't die. Buffy still defeated Glory and saved Dawn without having to take a dive off the tower. Faith got out of the prison and lives with the Summers, friends with Buffy. Spike is now a human/vampire hybrid(Sunlight, breathing, heartbeat, super senses, strength, speed, healing, occasional blood)

Veronica Mars- post season 1, Alicia died(car accident) over the summer and left custody of Wallace and Darrell to Keith. Tension between the PCHers and Logan (09ers) over Felix's murder.

Pairings: Buffy/Spike, Veronica/Logan, Keith/Joyce, Faith/Lamb, Dawn?( either Weevil, Wallace, or Duncan)

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Rob Thomas owns Veronica Mars, sadly not me.

Summary: Keith Mars and his household(Veronica(18), Wallace(17), Logan(17), and Darrell(7)) merge with his new wife Joyce Summers and her family(Buffy(20), Dawn(16), Faith(19), Spike(140+), and Willow(20)) and wackiness ensues.  
AN: Some of words I got from Twiz, this chapter is Logan's journey to being a member of the Mars family. Sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy.

AN2: One more chapter until the clash of the Mars and Summers family so I hope you stay with this story and remember, the more you review the more incentive it is for me to write.

**Chapter 5 Broken and Mended**

"How are you?" Veronica asked Wallace softly as she sat down beside him on her bed.

It had been almost two weeks since Alicia's sudden death and the boys were holding up as well as could be expected. Her father had emerged himself in house hunting searching for a bigger space for their larger family.

A two bedroom apartment was not nearly big enough for a family of five.

Veronica also knew it was her fathers way of working through his grief. Things were slow at the office so he had jumped into real estate.

So until a place was found Darrell was staying in Keith's room and Wallace had gotten the couch in the front room.

Veronica had spent her time now that school was over to comforting Wallace and supporting Logan.

"I'm good." Wallace told her unconvincingly staring up at her ceiling. Veronica raised her eyebrows and Wallace's mouth twitched into something that could have been a smile.

"I'm better," his voice held amusement in it "now shoo blondie and go check on your boy toy; we'll talk about our feelings later."

"You'll let me braid your hair?"

Wallace gave her an actual smile "If it stops you from hovering then yes."

Veronica bounced off the bed reassured that he was okay "Then I'm off," she tossed him her teddy bear "don't brood too much without me."

She grabbed her bag from where she had tossed it on the floor and looked back at Wallace one last time before she left to meet Loan for lunch at the Neptune High.

* * *

"I don't remember untying you." Veronica looked at Logan inquisitively "Did you chew through the ropes again?" She came to stand before him.

"Careful Ronnie," Logan warned playfully "our sexual escapades are hardly a subject appropriate for these sacred halls." he indicated the high school he had just exited.

With his mothers death, Aaron's arrest, and his own trial Logan had been forced to attend the dreaded experience of summer school if he hoped to be a senior with the rest of his class next year.

Veronica often came to eat lunch with him although they rarely ever got to the eating part and Logan preferred to just skip ahead to the making out in the back seat of his Xterra.

Lately Veronica had felt lunch was overrated.

"So what delinquent activities are you responsible for today?" Veronica asked him teasingly as his arm slipped around her shoulders and they headed towards the parking lot. She slipped her hand through the one around her shoulders.

"The usual," Logan smirked "Vandalism of school property and public intoxication," He leaned down to kiss her pressing her body into his car with his larger one muttering into her ear "and later debauchery."

Veronica bit back a moan slipping out of his arms "Let me know when your done with that."

He sighed leaning against his, as she had fondly named, jackass yellow vehicle. "You're a tease Mars." He pulled her towards him by the loop of her pants "I don't know why I even put up with you."

She grinned up at him saying cheerfully "Cause I'm cute and perky."

"Perky." he breathed out the words his eyes dancing with the suggesting pulling her closer to him "I like that." His arms moved around her small waist and she smiled up at him. "Now," he said firmly "for some lewd acts in public."

* * *

Veronica sighs pulling away from Logan's mouth "I should go, because my dad is probably watching us through a telescope." Veronica looks over her shoulder back to where her apartment is and Logan's eyes follow her gaze.

They're parked in front of her apartment complex in his car.

Logan's arms are still around her "He's probably impressed with your virtue." he whispers in her ear his lips going to her neck.

Veronica closes her eyes for a moment and when he goes to kiss her again she pulls back her voice light as she looks back behind her "And that telescope is mounted on a rifle."

Logan grins holding up his hand and whispering to an imaginary Keith "Five more minutes."

Veronica giggles, yes actually giggles at that for once in a while light hearted and turns back to look at Logan.

He continues with the joke "He should feel lucky. I mean, you could be out here with some pretty-boy jerk just looking to get laid."

Veronica looks thoughtful "Wait. What are you saying? You're not pretty?"

"Ah," Logan suddenly becomes serious looking deep into her eyes "what I'm trying to say is I'm in love with you." He looks at her completely vulnerable having given his declaration and is relieved when Veronica's face lights up.

She pulls him down on top of her whispering "The things guys will say to get past second base." She pulls him down into the seat and they start to kiss moving farther down.

The mood is shattered when the back window of his Xterra is as a volley of bullets fly into the spot they just where and glass reigns down on them. Logan instinctively covers her with his body as motorcycles sped off.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked her softly an edge to his voice as his hands shakily brush the glass off her body, his hands that a moment ago were touching her in passion are now touching her in fear.

"I'm fine." Veronica tells him burying her head in his chest her body shaking "we're fine Logan, we're fine?" she looks up at him scared.

He pulls her close to him his voice reassuring "We're fine." as he presses a kiss to her temple his eyes looking at the shattered window that had once been his back window.

Those bastards had taken it too far is the thought prominent in his mind as he feels her shake against him.

"Veronica." he hears Keith yell as he rushes out of the apartment Wally on his heels and Logan gently picks Veronica up getting out of the car with her in his arms. He lets Veronica go and she stands up holding Logan close to her as they face Keith Mars.

* * *

"Dammit Logan what were you thinking?" Veronica yelled at him her fists clenched "Why can't you just let it go, let things get back to normal?"

Logan looked at her furious by that suggestion "They shot at you." he yelled back and Veronica cringed.

They stood facing each other like two wary cats both knowing the other had the the power to hurt them the most.

Veronica's eyes filled with tears as she told him her body drained "They shot at you Logan, not me." She laughed bitterly "They were aiming for you."

Seeing the pain in her eyes Logan weakened. With the help of a couple of the 09ers Logan had retaliated by burning down the community pool were the 09ers swam. Every 09er had a pool in their backyard so the only ones it would affect were Weevil and his.

Logan Echolls alibi had been a cell courtesy of Neptune's own Sheriff Lamb for public intoxication and defecating on a police car.

When your girlfriend was a private eye it was easy for her to see through his manipulations. Logan Echolls was not smarter than Veronica Mars.

Logan wrapped his arms around Veronica's waist hanging his head on her shoulder and she sobbed into his chest "I can't lose you too Logan, I can't." She knew all too easily how someone could be taken away.

"You won't." Logan promised her softly his throat tight and his heart heavy wondering if he could keep that promise, his eyes were haunted as he told her "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

"Tell me again," Logan ordered the lawyer pissed off "and this time get your head out of your ass and use English you dick."

"Essentially Mr.Echolls, the bastard had the audacity to look calm "In light of your recent activities the court has decided to revoke your emancipation. You are to placed in the custody of one of your sisters or a suitable adult until you are of legal age."

"Your telling me second hand slut or some dickwad foster parent are my only options/" Logan stood up furious at the turn of events his life had taken.

Before the lawyer could answer Keith Mars came into the office with Cliff looking like he had swallowed something sour "Haven't been called that yet." Keith sighed as Cliff handed the lawyer some papers.

"What?" Logan looked at the man confused wondering if Veronica had told him about this.

Cliff addressed the lawyer "I believe my client would be a suitable foster parent for Mr.Echolls. As you can see his paper work is all in order and the judge has already approved the placement."

Logan looked at Keith stunned and the older man sighed telling him "I really don't like it when Veronica is not happy and for some reason you make her happy." Keith shrugged :It was her idea, and her birthday present for the next five years."


End file.
